regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Dive
Fighter Dive is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Spider-Man and Nova steal an submarine. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Zim, Gir, Skoodge, Minimoose, how's it going? *'Zim': (On Computer) Wonderful, Mordecai. Your brother, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and best friend's brother, Meta-Crisis Rigby are the coolest members in the world. *'Mordecai': You do? *'Gir': (On Computer) Yeah. *'Skoodge': (On Computer) They follow our orders. That's awesome. *'Minimoose': (On Computer) Squeak! Squeak! *'Zim': (On Computer) That's right, Minimoose. *'Mordecai': Then, I shipped you a gift for you, Zim. *(Zim opens a gift it is revealed to be Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver and Plunger of Doom) *'Zim': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': That's the Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdriver. It's all yours now. This weapons is your life. *'Zim': (On Computer) I will Mordecai. This weapons is my life. *'Gir': (On Computer) Can we get one, too? *'Mordecai': Of course. I shipped you and Skoodge a package. *'Gir': (On Computer) Yea! *(Gir is open a package it is revealed to be the Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdrivers and the Plunger of Doom) *'Gir': (On Computer) What is that? *'Mordecai': That's a Lightsabers and the Sonic Screwdrivers. Their all yours now. *'Gir': (On Computer) Thank you, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': You're welcome. *'Skoodge': (On Computer) Well, we we gotta go. Our friends needs us for the burger eating contest. *'Mordecai': You are? *'Zim': (On Computer) That's right. Well, till we meet again. *(Zim calls off) *'Mordecai': Until we meet again, old friends. *(Rigby, Spider-Man and Nova arrives) *'Spider-Man': Hey, Mordecai, what's happened to you? *'Mordecai': Oh it was nothing. *'Rigby': We understand how you feel. Anyway, you got a message from Jeannie it saids, Dear Mordecai, I never want to see you again and I don't love you anymore." *'Mordecai': She doesn't want me to see me and she doesn't love me. *'Nova': Oh, my God, what happened? *'Mordecai': It doesn't matter. What's important is I just avoided making a huge mistake. *'Rigby': Mordecai, we so sorry. *'Mordecai': That's okay. Come on. Iron man need us. *'Iron Man': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Captain America': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one jackfruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Spider-Man and Nova': Clear. *'Power Man': How do you expect them to find jackfruit on Market? *(At Market) *'Rigby': I got everything but the jackfruits. Any luck? *'Spider-Man': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Nova': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Rigby': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Spider-Man and Nova': Jackfruits! *'Spider-Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Nova': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From A.I.M.? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Mordecai': Why are you smiling about? *'Rigby': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Spider-Man': Right. So what's the plan. *'Nova': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Mordecai': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Rigby': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Spider-Man': Wait, guys-- Groans *'A.I.M. Agent': You there! *'Nova': We'll just put this back. *'Mordecai': Run! *'MODOK': Stop them! *'Rigby': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Spider-Man': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Nova': Groans Come here! *'A.I.M. Agent': Where they go? *'Mordecai': Grunts *'Rigby': Whoa! *'A.I.M. Agent': Up there! *'Spider-Man': Rigby! *'Rigby': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'A.I.M. Agent': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Rigby': Oh. Hey, you don't have any jackfruits, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'A.I.M. Agent': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Rigby': Never actually dive one of these before. Whoa! *'A.I.M. Agent': Look out! *'Rigby': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Spider-Man and Nova wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Nova': Great. Just what we need. Rigby? Rigby! Hey, Rigby, let us in! *'Rigby': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Mordecai': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Rigby': I let you in, we're even. *'Spider-Man': Fine! *'Rigby': You have to say it! *'Nova': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Spider-Man and Nova hops to the submarine) *'Rigby': Don't crowd me. I'm diving here. *'Mordecai': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Rigby': Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Turn the boat! *'Rigby': Let go! *'Nova': Turn the boat! *'Rigby': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Mordecai': Gain altitude. *'Rigby': I know. *'Spider-Man': Rigby. *'Rigby': Grunting *'Mordecai': We think we're too low. *'Rigby': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Spider-Man': We need to turn. Turn! *'Rigby': Grunts How did you know? *'Nova': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Rigby': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hulk': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Red Hulk': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'A-Bomb': Chuckles On a wild jackfruit chase? *'Rigby': Rigby to Avengers. *'She Hulk': Ah, right on cue. *'Ant-Man': Go ahead, Rigby. *'Rigby': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Wonder Man': We thought you might. *'Scarlet Witch': Look, don't worry about the jackfruits. *'Mordecai': Yeah, jackfruits. *'Spider-Man': Uh, we found some. *'Nova': But we lost them. *'Mordecai': Then we found them again. *'Spider-Man': But we smashed them. *'Rigby': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Skaar': Wait! *'Ant-Man': What are we hearing? *'Wasp': It sounds like-- *'Nova': Yeah, about that. *'Mordecai': See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a submarine. *'Red Hulk': YOU WHAT?! *'Rigby': Their taking it better than we thought. *'War Machine': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Power Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'Rigby': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Spider-Man and Nova) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Spider-Man': Well, which one? *'Thor': annoyedIt's the red and the blue. *'Nova': Right. *'Mordecai': Got it. *'Spider-Man': W-We mean... got it a long time ago. *'Nova': You know, back when we first boarded. *'Mordecai': Right away. *'Spider-Man': Immediately. *'Vision': Stealing a submarine attracts unwanted attention. *'Ant-Man': Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Dive straight there. *'Wasp': Do not stop. *'Rigby': On our way. Rigby out. *'Nova': That went well. *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Rigby': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Spider-Man': Wait. *'Nova': What's that? *'Mordecai': Looks like smoke. *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Spider-Man': Only... *'Nova': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Mordecai': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Spider-Man': What's the worst that could happen? *'Rigby': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Spider-Man': Besides that. *'Rigby': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Jackfruit. *'Mordecai': Jackfruit? Seriously? *'Rigby': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'MODOK': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Rigby': You sure? *'Spider-Man': Just get us in close. Grunts *'MODOK': A submarine? This is MODOK. My men reported a stolen submarine. *'Rigby': That's not the submarine you're looking for. It's a totally different mobile. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'MODOK': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Rigby': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'MODOK': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that submarine again, take your shot. *(Mordecai, Spider-Man and Nova release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'MODOK': I want agents up top, now! *'Mordecai, Spider-Man and Nova': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'MODOK': Open fire. *'Rigby': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This boat has no shields. *'Nova': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'A.I.M. Agent': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Mordecai': Not bad. *'A.I.M. Agent': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Spider-Man and Nova': Whoa. *'A.I.M. Agent': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Nova': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Rigby': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you diving this thing? *'Rigby': Grunting *'Spider-Man': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Rigby': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Nova': Yeah. So, what do we do about the submarine? Chuckling *'Rigby': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Spider-Man and Nova': Chuckling *'Iron Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Captain America': Over there! *'Rigby': One fresh jackfruit, as ordered. *'Ant-Man': Thank you, kind sir. *'Rigby': Team effort. *'Wasp': Forget about the fruit. Where's the submarine? *'Rigby': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into A.I.M.'s hand. *'Captain America': That's what we like to hear. *'Rigby': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Spider-Man and Nova': Laughs *'Rigby': laughing *'Scarlet Witch': At least they got rid of the submarine. *'QuickSilver': exhales *'Rigby': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Dive' Gallery Zim's Lightsaber.png|Zim's Lightsaber E526da28958d87033943f9c1d2a93b69.jpg|Zim's Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber concept 1 by blastedhitmowaka-d53uqrl.jpg|Gir's Lightsaber Lightsaber render by cats and castello-d7y4tby.png|Skoodge's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver04 by elkaddalek-d3abb3j.jpg|Gir and Skoodge's Sonic Screwdrivers Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited